okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Tribe
The Moon Tribe is a species of humanoids who lived on the Moon. The Moon Tribe was very technologically advanced, and they are also said to have the gift of clairvoyance. Kaguya and Waka are the only known members of this race still living, while a third member, Sugawara, died sometime before the events of Ōkamiden and Kurow who died fulfilling his task at the end of the game. They constructed the Ark of Yamato and seem to have a link to the demons within, especially Yami. Some artifacts of this race were recovered by Amaterasu during her travels through Nippon. Chibiterasu also had some interaction with the relics of this race. All the members who appear in the games have very long, golden hair, as well as dot-markings above their brow. It is not specified if these features are shared among all of the Moon Tribe. All members that have been seen wore pink clothing. Story Background The Moon Tribe once lived on the Moon, and were very advanced, with technology millennia ahead of that on the mortal plain. However, an unspecified catastrophe occurred, which wiped out the Moon Tribe. Only three members survived: Kaguya, an infant Moon Tribe girl who was placed in a rocket and sent to the mortal plain, Waka, a male member of the tribe who fled to the Celestial Plain in the Ark of Yamato and Sugawara, a city politician who died full of resentment and grief following major political in-fighting. Waka would later flee in the ark to the mortal plain when True Orochi attacked the Celestial Plain, inadvertently killing all the surviving Celestials when they were ambushed by the demons inside the Ark during the Ark of Yamato genocide. At the current time, Waka and Kaguya are the only known surviving members of the Moon Tribe. ''Ōkami'' & Ōkamiden The Moon Tribe is never present as a whole, but their presence is felt and the three surviving members are all important during Amaterasu and Chibiterasu's adventures in Nippon. Waka is met several times during his journey to find the Ark of Yamato and accompanies Amaterasu back to the Celestial Plain, and is extremely important in the plot. Amaterasu also meets Kaguya and helps her unearth the rocket she used to reach the mortal realm. In the end, Kaguya uses her rocket to return to the moon to search for her birthplace and to unravel the mysteries surrounding her past. Kurow, who was created as a copy of Waka, is one of Chibiterasu's partners throughout Ōkamiden, and also one of the game's most important characters. In the end, Kurow perishes after he willingly lets Akuro use him as a vessel and begs Chibiterasu to kill him. Sugawara, known as King Fury while possessed by his rage and resentment toward humans during his lifetime, serves as an antagonist as well as one of the bosses in Ōkamiden. His soul is put to rest following the fight against King Fury. Trivia *The Royal Crest of the Moon Tribe (see image above) depicts the cycle of the Moon as it orbits the Earth, which is the basis of the lunar calendar common throughout Asia. Category:Species Category:Moon Tribe